It'll Be Fun
by Oh-Phantastic
Summary: Armin drags Eren along to a party where he meets a surly boy he's never seen before. After being glared at from across the room for seemingly no reason, Eren confronts this unknown boy. School AU Ereri is a definite, more information inside. Rated M for mentions of alcohol and possible (!) mentions of sexual activity later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So obviously, this is an Ereri fanfiction… I assume that if you weren't interested in that pairing, you wouldn't have clicked on this anyway… I'd really appreciate it if you could rate and review. More chapters will be up soon, and I promise to update as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction, and it is merely for entertainment only.**

* * *

"Armin, c'mon! You know I don't wanna be here," Eren grumbled, trying to wrench his arm out of his friend's grasp. He was being pulled down a dark street by his best friend, who, although he was significantly shorter, had managed to force him out of his house and to a party being hosted by a friend of theirs. As they came round the corner, they could hear faint music being blasted from inside one of the houses, getting louder and more distinct the closer they got to it.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Eren! It'll be fun! Plus, some of the older kids from school are gonna be there…" When Eren didn't respond, Armin just carried on without turning around, "Hanji even said she would bring some alcohol!"

"I'm pretty sure I have plenty of better things to do with my Friday night than get drunk with a load of people I don't particularly like." Finally letting go of Eren's arm, Armin stopped walking and turned around to look at Eren properly.

"Eren, please… I just want to hang out with you, you've barely left your house for nearly a month, and you need to start socialising again!" Eren pointedly looked away, avoiding Armin's gaze. He knew his friend was right, he could sit at home moping forever, but that didn't change the fact that he really didn't want to be here. Instead of properly replying, he just 'hmph'd and started walking back towards the loud house. He heard what he thought sounded like a 'yay' from Armin, and tried to suppress the irritated sigh that threatened to emerge, replacing it with a forced smile instead.

As they walked up to the house, Eren noticed a group of guys sat on the wall outside, drinking out of a bottle and joking among themselves. When they noticed Eren and Armin, one of the boys called out to them. "Hey, Jaeger! I see you've finally left your house. What's this, the first time in, like, a month?"

"Sorry, Jean, I don't speak horse… or should I say, neigh?"

Jean glared at Eren for a second before breaking into laughter. "Good to have you back man!" He clapped Eren on the shoulder and nodded at Armin before they disappeared into the house through the open front door.

A faint voice shouted "New people here!", and a second later, Ymir appeared in front of them, very drunk, with her arm draped over the tiny shoulders of Christa.

"Boys! Glad you could make it!" she shouted, possibly so she could be heard over the music, but more likely because she was too drunk to even notice how loud she was being. "Go wherever you like, do whatever you like, I don't care! Just have fun!" And then she and Christa were gone almost a suddenly as they had appeared. Armin looked awkwardly at Eren.

"Um… Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I think we can guess from Jean and Ymir that there's alcohol somewhere, so I guess the kitchen is the best place to start…" Armin nodded, and they both pushed their way through the groups of people, peering into rooms as they went past, noting all the people they knew there, and who didn't seem too drunk to hold a coherent conversation.

Once in the kitchen, Armin wandered off to find Hanji, an upper-class student, figuring that she was probably the best person to go to for a bottle or two of vodka. This left Eren stood alone in the doorway, trying to block out the pounding music that seemed to consist only of a single repetitive beat, and peering at the people in the room, trying to spot anyone he could talk to. When he looked over at the breakfast bar at the side of the room the second time he scanned the room, he noticed a surly looking boy he was sure he had never seen before. Eren wondered why he hadn't noticed him when he first walked into the kitchen, or when he had been looking around, before he realised that the guy was really short, at least compared to everyone else hanging around. He was leant on edge of the breakfast bar, with a drink in his hand, but it seemed like it was only there as a prop. He had straight black hair, the fringe falling just above his eyes. When he looked up and noticed Eren staring at him, he shot the dirtiest glare Eren had ever received at him, before pushing off of the breakfast bar and barging past a group of people, walking out of the door that Eren assumed went out to the garden, passing Armin in his way back to Eren.

"Here," Armin said, passing a can of beer to Eren. "What do you wanna do now?" Ignoring the question, Eren opened the can and took a small sip.

"Ugh! What is this stuff?!"

"I dunno, it's just some beer. I was looking for Hanji, but when I passed Sasha she gave me these instead." Armin shrugged, taking a sip of his own.

"It just tastes really weird…" Eren murmured, placing the can on the counter, before turning back to Armin. "Who was that guy you passed on the way back here, by the way? I've not seen him before."

"What guy? I passed loads of people on the way back; Ymir must've invited everyone she knows, not to mention the plus-ones that people probably brought with them! Point him out to me if you see him again?" Eren nodded, and they both went off in search of better drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm such a bad person… Are you ready for my excuses; my computer broke, so I couldn't write for like a week, and I've had crapload of exams for the past three weeks, and serious writer's block. I also got roped into doing an art piece for a friend that had to be done before she went away, and a relentless amount of homework. So, yeah, sorry it's taking a while. I also didn't actually intend for this to be a chaptered fic, but oh well!**

**Also, sorry for the ridiculous amount of character name dropping in this part, but, of course, this is a 'Nobody Dies AU', sorry everyone is still alive, which makes me happy.**

* * *

Two hours later, Eren wandered upstairs, searching for Armin in the hopes that he could leave the party and go home, but Armin was nowhere to be found. Instead, Eren almost collided into a very drunk Hanji on the stairs, pulling the surly-faced boy behind her.

"Eren!" she shouted, letting go of the other boy to wrap her arms around Eren in a tight hug.

"H-hey, Hanji," Eren replied, surprised, because he'd never really spoken to her properly before, and she was two years older than him.

"Don't go back down there, it's sooo boring! Stay up here with us!" She flashed him a smile and grabbed his arm with her free hand, pulling both the boys to a shut door that Eren had ignored when circling through the house. She opened the door and strode into the dimly-lit room, followed by the other boy, leaving Eren stood awkwardly outside, peering into the room. He recognised many of the people in there as older students from his school. Suddenly, Hanji's head appeared in the doorway again, grinning at his awkwardness, before grabbing his hand and yanking him inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Guys, Eren, Eren, these are officially all the coolest people you will ever meet in your life!" She then turned and semi-whispered "Except Ymir, who's only here because it's her party… and Christa wanted her to be here too." Hanji gave Eren a meaningful look before glancing over at the corner where Eren spotted two bodies curled up together in a way that Eren thought could not possibly be comfortable. "So, over there, you've got Bertolt and Reiner," she said, pointing to two boys sat away from the rest of the group, murmuring quietly to each other. "And behind them is Annie, but I wouldn't talk to her if I were you, unless you wanna get your ass kicked." The blonde girl looked up at the sound of her name, shooting Eren a dirty look before turning back to eavesdropping on Bertolt and Reiner's conversation. Seeing her grumpy expression reminded Eren of the boy who Hanji had brought along with her. Scanning the room, he spotted the boy surrounded by a group of people, all chattering among themselves, but even then, the boy still had the pissed off look on his face.

"What about that guy?" Eren pointed over at the boy, hoping Hanji wouldn't read into his interest too much.

"Who? Oh, Levi? He transferred here a while ago, but you've been away haven't you? He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Eren blushed at the last comment, trying to avoid Hanji's gaze, and cleared his throat.

"Well, I...uh, hadn't really noticed to be honest…" he mumbled back.

"Eren, you're too cute," she smirked at him, before grabbing his arm again and pulling him over to the group of people around Levi. "Okay, that's Petra there," she pointed at a small girl with short strawberry blonde hair, who smiled and waved at Eren, then moved to make space for him to sit on the floor next to her, "those two are Gunther and Olou, but you should probably stay away from them. Oh, and then, of course, there's Levi, who I'm sure you've noticed. Levi, this is the boy I've been telling you about, Eren." Levi looked up at Eren, and the younger boy noticed the peculiar grey colour of Levi's eyes, and the way they fixed on Eren in a piercing glare. Eren's heart fluttered pathetically in his chest, and he tried to convince himself that it was due to the intimidation he felt emanating from Levi, but in reality, he knew it was something more.

Petra interrupted his train of thought by clearing her throat. She held up a bottle of vodka, and blinked passively at Eren a few times before speaking. "Did you want some? I imagine the stuff they have downstairs isn't very good!" She smiled and handed him the bottle, before turning away to say something to Levi. Noticing that the buzz he had felt from the first lot of alcohol had finally faded, Eren unscrewed the top of the bottle, and was about to take a sip when he noticed that Levi was still staring at him. Petra seemed to have noticed as well, and looked like she was trying her best to get his attention again. Eren looked away and took a massive gulp of the vodka, unable to help the grimace that crossed his face. He looked back at Levi and Petra, just in time to catch what looked like a smirk from Levi, and he finally turned to Petra to listen to what she was saying to him.

Hanji appeared at Eren's side after a few minutes, cleaning her glasses on the bottom of her shirt. "Eavesdropping, Eren? I didn't think you were that kinda guy." She smirked at Eren for what felt like the hundredth time, then put back on her glasses and watched Levi and Petra.

Eren shrugged back. "I'm not sure what I'm supposedly 'eavesdropping' on; they don't really seem to be saying much. At least, Levi isn't. Would it hurt him to pay even a little bit of attention to her? I mean, she's clearly into him, isn't she?" Hanji giggled, which seemed very uncharacteristic to Eren, then lent to whisper in his ear.

"She is. It's just, she's not really his type, you see."

Eren looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hanji shrugged and got up from the floor, and disappeared from view again.

He turned back to look and Levi, thinking about what Hanji could possibly have meant about Petra not being his type, when he caught Levi staring at him again. His gaze seemed judgemental, as if he was sizing Eren up from where he sat. Eren blushed, hoping once again that the semi-darkness of the room would hide the redness spreading across his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that nothing really happened during this chapter, but at least Eren finally knows who the mysterious surly boy is. I promise to update sooner this time, because I've finished my exams for a while now… Except I am visiting Oxford University on Friday, so it might not be until next week.**

**Anyway, R/R as you see fit, and I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt really sick writing part of this chapter, because it contains puking. I didn't know how to describe it without making it too gross, so if it's really bad, I'm sorry. Does fluff and puking even go together anyway?**

**Look at me, uploading two chapters in two days. Don't you just love the smell of teen desperation and avoided responsibilities in the morning.**

* * *

When Eren woke up, the room was pitch black and silent. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he figured it had something to do with the empty vodka bottle lying near him on the floor. Someone had thrown a blanket over him at some point, but lying on the floor had given him some serious back pain. That, in addition to the serious hangover and pounding headache, made Eren feel downright awful. He sat up in the darkness, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself because some idiot had opened the window, and moaning as a wave a nausea hit him.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is finally awake." A drawling voice spoke through the darkness, startling Eren. Even though he had never heard his voice properly (or at least remembered hearing it properly), Eren immediately knew that it was Levi speaking.

"Can you close the window?" Eren mumbled, his voice cracking, even at the low volume he spoke at. It had started raining at some point in the night, bringing a strong wind with it; Eren could hear the rain pounding against the window, which really wasn't helping his headache.

"No. The room needs the fresh air. It was stagnant and disgusting." Eren was surprised at how blunt Levi seemed to be, and how… unusual.

"Why did you stay in here if you thought it smelled so bad?"

"Somebody had to make sure that you didn't choke on your own vomit while you were asleep, and everyone else buggered off, so I was stuck here with you." Eren could only see Levi's faint outline in the dark, so he couldn't gage his facial expression, but he didn't sound very pissed off about having to stay and watch Eren.

"When did I pass out? And what time is it now?" Eren figured Levi wouldn't be likely to lie too much about what he had gotten up to while he was drunk.

"Around 4am, after you downed the entire bottle of vodka, kissed Hanji and drunk-dialled someone who I assume was your sister? ANd it's now 6am."

Eren's jaw dropped. "I drunk-dialled Mikasa?! And I kiss Hanji?!Ow!" Levi had gotten up and flicked on the light. Eren's hands flew to his head, and he pulled the blanket up over his eyes. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I wanted to see the look of panic on your face." Whatever reason Eren had expected Levi to give, it wasn't that one.

"Wh-" Eren's words were cut off when the blanket was yanked off of his head, and Levi's face appeared inches from his own.

"Do you really not remember anything from last night?" Levi's face was so close to Eren that he could feel the air move when Levi spoke, and see every fleck of colour in his eyes. He noticed that Levi was fully dressed, with his hair combed, while Eren was sat in just a pair of boxers and a blanket. Eren felt heat rushing to his face, and suddenly became very aware that his breath probably smelt awful and that he probably looked like shit.

"Um… nothing after I was dragged in here by Hanji… Why?" He noticed a flicker of something in Levi's eyes… was it disappointment? But what did Levi have to be disappointed about?

"I'm just trying to judge how drunk you got last night. By the way, you should go brush your teeth, your drunk morning breath is not pleasant." Eren blushed and stood up, wrapping the blanket around him, and trudged over to the door, before turning back to Levi, who had pulled a phone out of his pocket, and was frowning at the screen.

"Um… where is the bathroom?"

"No idea," Levi replied, without looking up from his phone. "Just peer into every room until you find it."

Eren sighed, annoyed at how unhelpful Levi was being, this guy really is a dick, he thought, and wandered out into the hallway, wincing as the door slammed shut behind him. Placing a hand on the cream painted wall, and walked down the hall, opening doors and peering into them as he passed them. In one room, Eren noticed Jean fast asleep in a large bed, with Marco laying with his head on his chest. He turned away from them, and shut the door as quietly as he could, knowing Jean would probably murder him if he knew that Eren had seen him like that. A few doors down, Eren only opened the door enough to spot two very naked bodies, and breathe in the strong smell of alcohol and smoke, before he pulled the door shut as quickly as humanly possible, and back away from it slowly.

Cautiously opening more doors as he walked down the hall, Eren began to feel the waves of nausea washing back over him again. Throwing open a door at random, he mercifully found himself in a bathroom, barely having time to thank his lucky stars, before he fell to his knees in front of the toilet bowl and threw up the contents of his stomach. Acid burned the back of his throat, and his forehead broke out in a cold sweat. He heard the door open behind him, but at that moment his body decided to completely rid itself of all the alcohol in it's system. Clutching the sides of the toilet, shakes rushed through his body, and he let out a small whimper.

When his stomach had finally calmed down enough to move away from the toilet bowl, he was instantly pulled into someone's arm, a glass of water and some painkillers were pushed into his hand, and was cool cloth was being wiped across his forehead. He hadn't realized how much his eyes had teared up until he couldn't make out the person grouched in front of him. He shoved the tablets into his mouth and gulped down the water before his stomach could protest again, and then collapsed into the arms that were wrapped around him, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I didn't realize that you have such a bad reaction to the thought of kissing Hanji," Levi's amused voice murmured quietly in Eren's ear. Eren was surprised that Levi, of all people, had come to help him. He seemed pretty uninterested in how Eren was feeling when he had first woken up.

"I thought you didn't know where the bathroom was…" Eren croaked.

"I didn't. I just followed the sound of you vomiting from down the hall. You were only a few doors away anyway." Eren slumped in Levi's arms, overwhelmed by the lack of sleep and the hangover. "Are you actually okay, Eren? You do know that I was joking about Hanji, right?"

"I-I think so… I just drank way too much last night." He opened his eyes and blinked down at Levi, surprised that even in his awful state collapsed on the floor, he was still a lot taller than Levi. "So if I didn't try getting off with Hanji," Eren shivered at the mere thought, "what did I do last night?"

Levi pulled his arms back from Eren, and fixed him with a vicious glare. "You mean you really don't remember?" Eren shook his head. "Not even after I do this…"

Eren was about to speak, when he was cut off by Levi again, but this time, it wasn't Levi's voice that cut him off. Levi placed both hands on either side of Eren's face, lazily closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Eren's. Rather than allowing him to fall back in surprise, Levi moved up onto his knees and pushed Eren against the wall behind them. The boy's mouth opened in surprise, and Levi took that as a sign of consent to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into Eren's mouth, and moved his hands up to twist through Eren's hair. Eren recovered from his surprise enough to close his eyes and move his own tongue forward to crash against Levi's, and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, pulling him even closer. Teeth nibbled on Eren's bottom lip, and he let out a quiet moan. He felt Levi smirk in response, and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Hmm… I think you might have to jog my memory a little more."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, but this chapter is going to be from Levi's POV (or as much as it can be, considering this is written in 3rd person.) I thought I ought to give you more information about what happened before Eren fell asleep, so here we go…**

* * *

Levi didn't know why he was still at this stupid party. Hanji had pulled him along, saying "it'll be fun!" and "this is the perfect chance to get to know more people!". He didn't understand why he needing to get to know any more people. He'd been at this school for three weeks, and having known Hanji from their childhood, he was immediately pulled into her group of friends. They were all nice enough; one or two of them even seemed to worship the ground that he walked on. Even so, he'd agreed to come along, not expecting Hanji to ditch him straight away. The last thing she'd shouted over the dreadfully loud drum and bass music blaring from the speakers was something about going off in search of alcohol, before she'd darted away, squeezing through the masses of teenagers who seemed to fill the house. Come to think of it, Levi didn't even know whose house this was, but looking around, he saw that it was already filthy, littered with empty bottles and food crushed into the carpet. It made Levi's skin crawl just thinking about it.

A freckled girl appeared in front of him, her arm draped around a smaller girl with blonde hair, who handed him a drink, smiled at him, and disappeared into the mass of bodies again. Levi wandered through the house, before stopping in the kitchen, deciding it was the room in which the awful music was quietest. He weaved through the people standing about, until he reached the long breakfast bar that stretched across the right side of the room. Giving it a quick inspection, he deemed it clean enough to lean against, though he made a mental note not to pull his hands on it, _God knows what the sticky stuff spilled on the top it. Fucking hell, does no one have the decency to at least clean up after they spill something?_

He didn't drink whatever the blonde girl had given to him either. She'd looked friendly enough, but it was just common sense to not drink something handed to you by a stranger at a party. Instead, he looked into the contents of the cup, swirling it around to entertain himself. He imagined what Hanji would say if she were with him… _"Go and be social. Make friends!"_ He pulled his phone out his pocket to check the time. It was almost 10pm, and he hadn't seen Hanji for over half an hour. _How fucking long does it take to find alcohol at a student party? When she's comes back, I'm going to break her shitty glasses._

He kept thinking about the things he'd do when she finally turned up again, when he heard someone say "I'm gonna go look for Hanji." He looked up in time to watch a short-ish (like Levi himself was in any position to judge someone's height) boy with blond hair cross the room and disappear out the back door, (Levi hadn't thought to check for her in the garden, but didn't particularly want to go out past all the smokers with their disgusting smelling joints).

He looked back over to where the blond boy had appeared from, and realized that he was being stared at. A dark haired boy stood awkwardly by the doorway, staring at Levi across the room, a look of bewilderment on his face, and _holy fucking shit was he attractive!_ His eyes were the strangest colour; not quite blue, but not quite green either. Levi's heart actually stuttered for a second, before racing back into life. It wasn't until the boy looked Levi up and down before Levi realized that he was probably just staring at his height. _Fucking brat!_ he thought, fixing him with the dirtiest glare he could muster, before he turned on his heel and marched through the door to the garden, determined now to find Hanji at all costs.

And find her he did, lounged on a garden seat, a can of beer in her hand. "Levi! Where'd you go man? I was looking for you… I found some beer!" She pointed at the six-pack that was at her feet, or at least, what was left of it. He was about to retort with a sarcastic comment, but then he noticed the blond boy again, talking to a brunette girl.

"Who's that kid?" He asked, pointing over to him in a very not-subtle manner. Hanji looked over to where he was pointing, pushing her glasses further up her nose to squint in the rapidly fading light.

"The blond one?" Levi nodded. "That's Armin. He's in the year below us… or is it the year below that? I can never remember…" She looked back at Levi, giving him a funny look. "Why did you want to know?" she asked.

Levi shrugged. "I was just wondering. You wouldn't happen to know the guy he came in with?"

"Probably Eren. Brown hair, funny coloured eyes?" Levi nodded. "Really attractive?" Levi nodded again, falling into her trap. Hanji's eyes flashed, and he realized his mistake too late. "HA! So that's why you wanted to know! Oh my God, I could totally set you two up. I totally AM going to set you two up!" She was shouting now, and Levi was thankful to see that the blond boy- Armin, had gone back inside. A gleeful smile spread across her face, and Levi stammered to cover his mistake.

"I-I only meant that I understand how someone could find him attractive," he attempted, knowing full well that it would do no good.

"Oh shut up, Levi! I can see you blushing! You think he's cute, don't you?" he shrugged again, knowing that it was pretty much impossible to get her out of a state like this, and that he might as well just go along with it. "Oh, honey, you so do! Just wait until you hear his voice!" She flashed a mischievous grin at him before finally handing him a can of beer. He wondered what she could possibly mean by that, _maybe his balls haven't dropped yet, so he has a pathetically squeaky voice._ Levi smirked to himself, before sitting down next to her, cracking open the can and taking a sip.

He sat like that for a while, long enough to finish the rest of the six-pack with her, listening to her talk about Eren; how he was _definitely_ in the year below them, and how he'd been away for a few weeks, something to do with his mother, Hanji's words becoming more and more incoherent, until her phone beeped with message. She smiled and stood up, albeit rather shakily.. "The rest of the guys- and Petra, of course- have turned up. They're in a room upstairs, away from everyone else… Are you coming?" Levi grunted in a non-committal way, causing Hanji to grab his arm and pull him back into the house. As they passed each room on their way upstairs, Levi couldn't help but scan each one in search of Eren, chiding himself and he did so. Sure, the guy was hot, but Levi was still certain that Eren had only been staring at him because he couldn't even scrape 5ft3" on the height spectrum, but still… what had Hanji said about setting them up? He was tempted to ask her about it now, but judging by the way she was walking up the stairs, she was too drunk to even attempt getting something coherent out of her. Until she yelled "Eren!". And sure enough, there he was, still looking incredibly attractive, and ever so slightly drunk. Levi thought his heart had actually stopped though, when Eren spoke. His voice was deep, but soft, and completely not what Levi was expecting. He definitely didn't think that he could listen to that voice for very long before he died of sexual frustration, or the like. Shockingly, Hanji thought it would be a good idea to invite him in with them, and Levi decided there and then that he wouldn't look or listen to the boy again.

This plan failed miserably of course, as Hanji sat Eren down directly opposite Levi, in perfect earshor. _I really am going to break her stupid fucking glasses_, he thought, blocking out the sound of Petra wittering next to him. Hanji went round the circle, introducing everyone to Eren, who looked more than slightly overwhelmed, if Levi was honest, which made him looked incredibly cute. He didn't know what was coming over him… he didn't usually think of people as cute.

Petra was passing Eren a bottle of vodka, and Levi watched as Eren made a pitiful attempt to hide the disgusted looked that flashed across his face. Maybe watching the boy wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Levi spent the next hour listening in to the conversations Eren was having with various other people. Clearly Eren had gotten over the initial disgust after drinking the vodka (though Levi couldn't think of a single person who could ever actually _like_ the taste of it). By the time the bottle was half empty, Eren's face was fixed into a stupid lop-sided grin, and Hanji was giving Levi pointed looks. Fully aware that if he didn't move now, Hanji might resort to physical force, Levi got up and moved to sit next to Eren, pulling the half-empty bottle from his hands.

"I think you've had quite enough of that," he said, setting the bottle on the floor behind them. When he turned back, Eren was staring at him. Even up close, his eyes were still confusing, somewhere between green and blue, with huge dilated pupils. Levi couldn't stop staring back.

"You're _so_ hot," Eren murmured.

"And you're _so_ drunk!" Levi replied, trying to ignore the little flutter his heart made when Eren complimented him. _He's wasted… He has no idea what he's staying._

"Doesn't change the fact you're hot…"

"Beer goggles." Levi said, forcing himself to maintain the bored expression he'd kept on his face for most of the night when he noticed Hanji staring at them from across the room. Eren's face crumpled into a frown. _Damn, he even looks cute when he's frowning._

"Do you think I am?"

"What, drunk?" Levi flashed him a confused look, _Of course he's drunk._

"No, I mean hot." Levi stared at him. How forward is this kid? When he didn't reply, Eren's frown morphed into the puppy dog look, gazing down at Levi. _What the hell_, he thought, _it's not like he's going to remember in the morning, I might was well be honest._

"Absolutely." Eren grinned, and launched at Levi, crushing their mouths together. Levi could taste the bitter flavour of the alcohol still on Eren's lips. Eren forced his tongue into Levi's mouth, and bit down sharply on Levi's bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape from his mouth. _Fuck it_, Levi thought, reaching his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him even closer. Eren clearly was prepared for that, as he lost his balance, and then both fell back onto the floor, Eren awkwardly on top of Levi. Blushing, Eren climbed quickly off of him, and Levi looked around the room. It was empty apart from the two of them. _Where the fuck did they all go?_ Levi got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he stuck his head out, and listened for any familiar voices. The house was actually pretty quiet, and even the atrocious music had finally been turned off.

After closing the door, he turned around to see Eren asleep on the floor. _How did he fall asleep so quick? Fucking light-weight_. Levi stood by the door, deliberating whether to just leave Eren there or not. _He might throw up and choke on his own vomit though…_ Shaking his head, Levi flicked off the lights and moved to sit on the floor near Eren.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so long and boring, but I had to write it to progress with the story. It also took fucking ages to write (please excuse my atrocious language).**

**I also had to check with a friend that drinking that much vodka wouldn't kill Eren…(is half a bottle even that much?) I don't know things like that, I'm writing Ereri fanfiction, do you really think I go out to parties? (The answer is no, btw)**

**Also, tell me anything you want to see in the next few chapters, and I'll gladly oblige.**

**The reviews that you guys have left are wonderful, it literally makes my day when I see that someone has posted a review, so I love you all very much. Thank you for taking the time to read my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long with this, but obviously it's the holidays, so I've been busy with family and stuff. And I did spend like a week just brainstorming story ideas…. Hopefully this chapter will be nice and happy, because I think the pairing needs some love after the horrible "ship war" that's been going on over the last few days…

So this chapter carries on from the end of chapter 3, right after the little bathroom skit… The song playing when they're in the car is Hate To See Your Heart Break by Paramore, and I recommend that you listen to it, because it's really sweet and sets the scene.

* * *

Levi pulled away, looking up into those enormous turquoise eyes. Smirking slightly, he stood up, holding out his hand to help Eren up too. Once he was up, Eren leaned in for another kiss, but Levi put his hand up to cover Eren's mouth. A look of surprise flashed across Eren's face.

"I'm not kissing you any more until you brush your teeth. Seriously, it's gross, you were throwing up like ten minutes ago." Eren's face flushed, and he glanced around the bathroom before he frowned.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked. "I didn't bring a toothbrush. And there's no way I'm using one of those." He pointed to a pot on a shelf above the sink, holding six toothbrushes. Scanning the room quickly, Levi spotted a large bottle of bright pink liquid. He picked it up and handed it to Eren.

"Mouthwash? It says its 'mild mint' flavour. What does that even mean?" Eren mumbled, grimacing at the bottle.

"Don't complain, it's the next best thing."

Eren sighed, and pulled on the cap of the bottle. It twisted slightly before catching. He twisted it again, harder this time, exhaling sharply at the friction between his hand and the ridges on the plastic cap. He took a deep breath, twisting the cap back counter-clockwise before twisting it back the opposite way again as hard as he could. It twisted round before catching once again, and Eren huffed in frustration. He looked up in surprise when he heard laughter. Levi was staring wide-eyes at him, laughing. _Levi_ - who he'd barely even seen smile - was laughing. Albeit he was laughing at Eren, but still.

"What?!" Eren said, probably more aggressively than he'd meant to be.

"It's a safety cap, dumbass."

"A what?" Eren had given up trying to open the bottle, and was instead staring dumbfounded at Levi, who sighed, and took the bottle from Eren's hands.

"A safety cap. You know, so kids can't open it and down the bottle," he said, easily unscrewing the cap and passed the bottle and cap back, shaking his head. He turned away while Eren took the mouthwash. Leaving the bathroom, he peered down the hallway. All of the doors were shut except the one that he and Eren had just left. Eren appeared at his side a few seconds later, with an unhappy look on his face.

"You should probably put some clothes on next…" The blanket lay discarded on the bathroom floor, so Eren was stood completely naked except for his boxers. He flushed bright red, turning away from Levi as he snatched up the blanket, attempting to regain some of his dignity by wrapping himself tightly in it. Levi smirked, and started walking back to the room. Eren followed, dragging his bare feet along the carpet, his hands clutching the blanket wrapped around him in front of his chest. Appearing in the doorway, Levi held out Eren's clothes, his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie all folded neatly into a pile. Eren flashed him a grateful look, before pushing past him into the room.

"You know, I've never met someone who strips when they're drunk before…" Eren's face was hidden by his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head, but as soon as his head came out of the neck hole, he shot Levi a reproachful look.

"It's not my fault," he murmured, freezing as he felt a small wave of nausea hit him again. Levi must've noticed, because he was at Eren's side in a second.

"Are you okay? Perhaps you should go home…" Eren shook his head, sinking to sit on the floor.

"I can't go home, at least, not for a while. My sister will kill me. I promised her I wouldn't get drunk or anything…"

Levi sat down next him, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Well, you can't stay here. You look like shit, so I assume you feel like shit too. How about I call my brother to pick us up, and you can sleep it off at my house?" Eren nodded, muttering a small "thank you" as Levi put his phone up to his ear.

"Erwin? Hi, can you come pick us up?" he listened for a few seconds before turning to Eren. "What's the address?"

Eren shrugged, "Armin brought me here, it was dark, so I have no clue…"

Levi sighed in response. "We'll just meet you on the main road in say… about ten minutes? Cool, see you then, bye." He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, before standing up and reaching his hand out to Eren to help him do the same. Grabbing a dark leather jacket from the hook behind the door, Levi left the room, Eren following behind him.

"Uh… is that jacket yours?" he asked. He didn't remember seeing Levi with it at all earlier.

"Tch-." Levi replied, pulling it on over his dark, long-sleeved t-shirt. "Why would I steal a jacket from someone who's house I've never been to before?" he shot Eren a disdainful look.

"I dunno... I just don't remember you having it earlier." They'd reached the front door, and Levi turned around to look at him.

"I'd put your jacket on too, if I were you… and put your hood up." He was about to open the door, when he stopped and reached for something in the rack next to it. "I'm sure she won't mind if we take one of these, and you can just give it back to her on Monday or something." He pulled out an umbrella, shaking it slightly before opening it.

"I don't believe in bad luck." Levi stated, before pulling open the door. The wind immediately rushed in, soaking Eren with rain water. He quickly pulled on his hoodie and followed Levi outside. Within seconds, he was soaked to the bone. Eren had to struggle to keep his hood up, keeping one hand hidden inside his jacket pocket, and the other gripping tightly onto his hood. He shot a sideways glance at Levi, who was walking briskly, hidden underneath the giant umbrella. _I wonder if I could just duck underneath that…_ he thought, _except Levi's so short, there's no way I could just get under._ He heard a quiet "tch-" before a hand gripped tightly on his upper arm, and yanked him under the umbrella. He looked down at Levi, he was glaring straight ahead, still trying to walk as quickly as possible, but now tasked with trying not to hit Eren in the head with the umbrella every few seconds, which he didn't see to be doing very well at.

"Um… Levi, not to be one to complain or anything… but do you think you could hold the umbrella a little higher?" Levi shot him a dirty look, before holding the handle of the umbrella out to Eren, who took it, flushing slightly. Without meaning to, Eren starting thinking about how sharing an umbrella always seemed so romantic in movies, but in practice, they both ended it up soaked and miserable. The significant height difference between them didn't seem to be helping either. He also thought about holding Levi's hand, but his hand on Levi's side was holding the umbrella, and if he swapped hands, then the umbrella wouldn't be covering Levi anymore. _Plus_, he thought, _he doesn't really seem like the type of guy to enjoy holding hands…_ Eren's reverie was brought to an end when they reached the main road. Levi pointed down the road at a pair of headlights. The rest of the car was obscured from view by the torrents of rain washing down. Levi grabbed hold of Eren's arm and pulled him down the street. Eren struggled to hold the umbrella above them and match Levi's pace, so the umbrella teetered a few times and they were both hit with waves of freezing rain. _What a great way to clear a hangover…_ Eren thought sarcastically.

They reached the car, and Levi pulled the door open, taking hold of the umbrella, and gestured for Eren to get it. Blushing, he climbing into the back, noticing how the car was almost immaculately tidy. The music was blasting out some heavy metal song. Levi closed the umbrella and climbed quickly into the shotgun seat. As soon as he pulled the door shut, he pressed a button on the dashboard. "Turn this shit off," he said, changing the radio station. The radio took a few seconds to connect to a signal, so there was silence apart from the sound of the rain hammering on the windshield.

"Erwin, meet Eren, Eren, this is my brother." The blonde guy in the front turned in his seat to smile at Eren, and all he could think was _wow, those are _some_ eyebrows_! He cleared his throat, and tried to smile at Erwin.

"Yeah, we don't really look very similar," Levi said, interpreting Eren's staring and silence the wrong way. _That's an understatement_, Eren thought. They looked completely different. Erwin had blond hair, neatly parted, which large, kind looking blue eyes. From what Eren could interpret considering they were both sat down, Erwin looked to be about a foot taller than Levi. The only thing they had in common was their undercuts.

"We're not biologically related," Erwin explained, smiling at Eren. "Levi's only my step brother."

"Oh, that's like me and my sister." Eren said excitedly.

"The one you drunk-dialled?" Levi asked, looking at Eren through the rear-view mirror. Eren flushed, and Erwin laughed, before pulling away from the pavement and drove down the road. The radio finally connected, and a slow drum and guitar riff played through the speakers. Eren lay his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, relaxing with the music, as a soft female voice came through the speakers.

_There is not a single word, in the whole world..._

"Am I driving this guy home, Levi?" Erwin asked, turning his head to glance at his brother.

_That could describe the hurt..._

Levi shook his head. "He's crashing at ours. His sister'll kill him if he goes home with a hangover, apparently."

_The dullest knife just sawing back and forth, and rippin' through the softest skin there ever was. How were you to know? Oh, how were you to know?_

Eren opened his eyes, and noticed Levi staring at him through the rearview mirror again.

_And I, I hate to see you heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close, but I've been there before._

The radio seemed louder, had Erwin turned it up? It seemed to be filling his whole head, the words repeating, but maybe that was just because of his hangover.

_Love happens all the time… to people who aren't kind..._

Levi was still staring at him, and Eren felt the overwhelming need to close his eyes again.

_And heroes who are blind, expecting perfect scripts and movie scenes... _

When he did, he thought he heard what sounded like a sigh, but it was drowned out by the music, which had become the repetitive chorus again. The words faded with Eren's consciousness, turning into a jumbled mess. He stayed awake for as long as the singing lasted, but the outro seemed to go on forever, finally fading out as he fell asleep once again.


End file.
